A Bun in the Oven
by Homerunhitter
Summary: Ginny wakes up to strange room bare-back and frantic. Soon enough, she is getting sick often, having random mood swings and can't control her appetite... ok thats normal, but the other two are worrying her. Drinny feat. Blaise, Luna, and the Dream Team.


AN: Ok, this is another idea I wanted to try. I just want to point out that my sister is pregnant so, yes, I do have evidence of some of this stuff happening, I'm not just pulling this crap outta thin air. _Promise!_

Now, with that taken care of, carry on!

3

_Wow, last night was….. uh, I…. don't really… remember. That's strange._

Slowly coming to, I flexed my stiff fingers and came in contact with a large form beside me covered in soft fabric and flinched inwardly. While my brain was still cloudy with sleep, my hand absently searched the rest of the area around me but I kept my eyes firmly shut. After shivering slightly at the chill outside the warm sheets, I felt the alien form again, more of the blanket, and a comfortable down pillow beneath my head.

Even when drowsy, I can tell when I'm not in my bed. The blankets weren't quilted, the pillow wasn't as unyielding, and I definitely didn't have a large _something_ laying on the adjacent one!

_Ok, this is __**completely**__ weird. Where am I?_

My eyes fluttered open and scanned the first thing I saw, a deep green four-poster canopy drooping lethargically above. Silk, by the looks of it.

_Alright. So, I'm in a Slytherin dormitory. Wait….. WHAT?_

Immediately, my body jerked upward and my eyes searched the rest of the room.

It was clean, like, really clean! Minus the couple of clothing items near me, the place looked as if a drill sergeant had gotten pissed off and military cleaned a bunker. Yes, there was a couple of personal items like pictures and quills on the various tables but it was certainly too tidy to look like a respectable living space. The entire room gave off a lonely, almost eerie impression. Kind of sad.

My body relaxed slightly but my mind was hyperactively going through all the ways I could have ended up in a Slytherin's room, and none were comforting.

Out of habit, I rolled my neck back and forth to clear my mind. Back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth. Reaching up to rub a stubborn knot in my neck, I noticed that I wasn't wearing any of my nightgowns. They all had long sleeves. My observant emeralds followed my arm back to my shoulders, which were bare, to my chest, which was unadorned.

My breath hitched up like a hanging noose and I pulled the blanket off my torso.

_No. Never. It can't be! _

I ripped off the sheet and stared; I was bare. Completely. Bare.

"Oh no."

My palms were my eye's savior for a few seconds as the shielded them from the horrifying view. The skin of my hands was breached by salty tears as they streamed down my cheeks in passionate streams. The world tipped and plummeted down the rabbit hole and I sobbed silently so as to not wake the sleeping doorknob, or, I guess, sleeping bedmate. As of that moment, my life would never be the same.

3

AN: Ok, so that's the prologue so be sure to review if…. Wait. What was that? You want more? Well ok then!

3

I couldn't have told how long I sat there on the edge of the foreign bed in a hopeless curl but I remember that I dared not take glance at my 'partner'. The blatant terror of the event that had evidently transpired glared like a beckon in my conscious mind and I didn't think that I could stand knowing the _monster_ who took my innocence last night.

After the long period of loathing him and myself, I dried the tears and straightened up out of the fetal ball realizing that now that what I once had was gone, I needed to act like it. I was no longer innocent. Only innocents and severely scorned people cry. I was surely scorned but there was nothing I could do about it. I had to suck it up and move on.

_I'm not innocent. I'm not innocent. I'm not innocent._

I repeated the mantra in my head in a constant loop as I gathered my discarded clothes.

"Er…. Gandhahftbangs." The figure still occupying the bed stirred and I fought a terrified squeal. Slytherin's were not the friendliest bunch and I didn't know how understanding they would be if they found a bare-back Grif in their room, no matter the situation.

Hurrying, I yanked on my underwear and jeans then headed for the door, attempting to pull my shirt over my head but getting it stuck in the neck hole, effectively blocking my view. A voice sounded behind me and I tripped.

I knocked my head on a desk corner near the door and landed on my side; my head still stuck.

"You should probably finish putting on your top before you try and leave. You look like you landed hard." I heard a slight noise that I recognized as a bed giving and panicked. He might try to come help me!

"Uh, yeah, my head got caught. Can you. Like, turn around for a second? Please?"

The guy chuckled lightly. "Why? I saw everything last night."

When I didn't answer and remained on the floor for a few seconds I heard the bed give a little bit more. Taking that as my cue, I sat up and ripped the shirt off. Recognizing the problem, I heaved a sigh and shook my head.

"Let me guess, you tried putting your head through one of the arm holes?" I stubbornly refused to turn around but I figured that he was still turned away so I murmured a quiet agreement and shrugged on the top.

"I… um, have to go. I'll see you later." I bolted up and out the door before I even got a reply.

AN: Alrighty then! That was all I could give you this time around seeing as this is just a prologue but be sure to review if you want some more soon!

Love you my sweethearts!


End file.
